


The Sacred Lake

by jupiter_james



Category: A Room With a View - E. M. Forster
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-21
Updated: 2010-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-10 17:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Lucy share a private moment at the sacred lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sacred Lake

"George? Darling?" Lucy's voice drifted across the pond to where her husband crouched on the other bank, gazing at her with an unreadable expression. He gave a small smile at the sound of his name.

"Yes, Lucy."

"Won't you tell me what you are thinking?"

He stood, clasped his hands behind his back and ambled to the other side of the pond, slowly drawing closer and closer to his wife. "I am thinking that you are indeed suited for the scenery here."

She laughed; a delicious sound to his ears. "Do you mean to say that I'm a barbarian?"

His answer was to pluck the pin from her straw hat. Her dark, wavy hair tumbled down her back. "Lucy, you are untamed." His mouth seared against hers, arms snaking around her waist. She didn't resist him at all. Instead she melted against him and pulled him closer until he lost his feet to send them tumbling into the pond.

The cold water shocked his body like a full-immersion baptism. The feel of Lucy against him and the rivulets of water running over him and between them as he pulled her to her feet were almost more than he could bear. His Lucy looked like a goddess here in the pond she had loved for her whole life. Her smile was dazzling as she held out her hands to guide them to more shallow water.

Once there, George leaned forward again to kiss Lucy gently. Her lips felt cold, but heat emanated from the rest of her body as he ran his hands down her bare arms and back up along her sides. She tilted her head back slightly in invitation. As he could never refuse her, he trailed his lips over her jaw line and down her neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, mouth parting slightly, heart begging to race.

Lips leading his descent, George sank to his knees, no longer trusting his legs to hold him up. Lucy's fingers stroked his face lightly, brushing back his hair, encouraging and loving. He complied, slowly reaching below the water lapping at her knees to find the hem of her dress. Hardly able to breathe he splayed his fingers out against her calves, then exploring upwards. She gasped his name the very second he discovered that she was not wearing undergarments. Biting his lip, he leaned against her. "Oh, Lucy, Lucy, you may kill me yet."

With an impish grin she tucked a finger under his chin and tilted his face up. "No, darling. I'm bringing you more to life, aren't I?"

Groaning he dipped under her skirt drinking in her scent. Everything about Lucy drove him mad. She had only the smallest inkling of what she did to him, and there was only one way he knew how to give her back what she dealt to him.

He flicked his tongue out to taste her heat and felt her nails immediately dig into his shoulders. Using only the slowest of movements, he circled her with his tongue reveling in her wetness and the small tremors crawling across her skin. The honestly with which she responded to him made him feel like a king. A generous, giving king. He slipped a finger inside her, curling it until he heard his name cut the air with insistence. Slowly, slowly he stroked her, murmuring her name against her wetness as he drank it up greedily. He savored every inch of her, thrilled in the way she tightened around him and gasped his name over and over. He refused to quicken his pace, building her release so carefully that her moans turned to sobs.

"Fly for me, dear Lucy," he growled against her.

She complied, her entire body shuddering as she cried out. He caught her as she crumpled to her knees and gathered her against his chest, easing her trembling with whispered nonsensical praises and comforts.

Around them, were only the sounds of nature. The pond lapped quietly around them, birds called from far away and a slight breeze made the filtering sunlight flicker. Gradually, Lucy's breathing slowed to normal. In that perfect moment, kneeling in the cold water, George felt for the first time that he had attained an affirmation of life. He laughed and pulled Lucy closer to him, squeezing her tightly.

"Thank you," he said. "A million times, thank you, Lucy."


End file.
